Ricky and Brax - Not Playing Your Games
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the goings on in the show, how long will Ricky let her brother, Adam, pull her strings for when she starts to get to know the real Brax?
1. Chapter 1

**Been debating as to whether I should start this story for a while or not and I thought why not? I know I should hate Ricky right now but it's obvious the reason she's doing it is because Adam is pulling her strings and she's falling for Brax, but I can smell disaster on the horizon. Anyways, based on the goings on in the show, how long will Ricky let Adam control her for?**

RICKY'S POV:

Pulling my car into the restaurant car park I grabbed my handbag and made my way inside and up the stairs to Angelo's where Heath Braxton's, an old friend of mine's engagement party was being held…

"Sorry, this is a private function" an unfamiliar face informed me

"It's okay, I know the guy who's getting married" I replied, smiling

"Ricky Sharpe, what're you doing here?" Heath asked, spotting me in the entrance

"How could I not rock up to a Braxton engagement party?" I questioned, reciprocating the hug he gave me

"Ricky. How are you?" Casey inquired, spotting me too

"Casey Braxton, look at you" I proclaimed "I'm good, how're you?"

"Good" he replied, smiling at me as we pulled out of our hug

My eyes scanned the room of familiar and unfamiliar faces and then landed on Brax…

"Hey, Brax, long time, no see" I stated, smiling at him

He reciprocated my smile and I made my way to the bar with Heath to get a drink…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky approached me as I drained my beer…

"I think we should take a walk" she admitted

I nodded and followed her out of the restaurant and out onto the beach…

"So how did you hear Heath was getting married?" I questioned, breaking the silence

"You hear a lot of things through the grapevine" she informed me "what's up with you?"

"You've not mentioned Adam" I admitted, sighing

"I didn't know I needed to" she replied "he's dead, Brax. It wasn't your fault"

"So why did you rock up after all this time then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Thought I'd come and catch up for old time's sake. Should I go?" she questioned

"No" I admitted "do you wanna go back to my place?"

"Forward" she chuckled

I rolled my eyes… "I just don't really feel like being in a room full of people making conversation"

"Still the silent and moody type, I see" she stated, chuckling

"Do you want to or not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Why not? As long as you've got plenty of food and beer?" she inquired

I nodded and smiled, her reciprocating the smile as we made our way back to mine…

RICKY'S POV:

"So, beer and a slice of pizza then?" Brax asked as he walked into the kitchen

"I'm not really hungry for pizza anymore" I admitted

"Okay. We've got pasta, or I could make something else?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Brax, you're cleverer than that" I informed him "you know what I want. It just depends whether you're up to the challenge or not?"

Smirking at me he walked towards me and passionately pressed his lips against my own…

**For starters, things are going to be very similar to how the relationship started on the show – Ricky being distant etc…**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAX'S POV:

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I should've known, Ricky Sharpe had never been the type to stay with someone till morning. Sighing, I fell back asleep until my alarm went off again…

RICKY'S POV:

"You're late" his voice proclaimed as I walked into the house

"I went for a surf" I informed him, setting my bag and camera down

"All night? Your bed hasn't been slept in" he replied

"Okay, so I stayed out. Big deal. You're not my father, thank God" I stated

"Don't take that tone with me, lady" he hissed

"What're you going to do to me if I do? I'm already doing your dirty work. Brax is a good guy" I sighed

"Good guy? God, one day with him and he's already won you round" he chuckled "he left me for dead, does that not mean anything to you? Where's your family loyalty?"

"And where's yours?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "if you're so intent on getting revenge on the Braxton's then you can do it yourself"

"Ricky, you're forgetting one very important detail" he stated as I walked off

"And what's that?" I asked

"You need the money I'm paying you, remember?" he inquired

"Fine" I replied "what do you need me to do next?"

After filling me in on what he needed me to do next I made my way to the Bay, checking my bag to make sure what he'd given me was still inside. Leaning my head back against the headrest of my seat I shut my eyes, Brax's voice snapping me out of my trance…

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again" he admitted

"I'm full of surprises" I informed him "are you gonna be a gentlemen and open my door?"

He smiled and opened my car door, me zipping up my bag before climbing out…

"So what brings you back here then? You can say my charm and dashing good lucks" he chuckled

"Yeah, that's it" I informed him "I was thinking we could have lunch?"

"Lunch. Since when did Ricky Sharpe become so serious?" he questioned

"It's just dinner, Brax. Food, a couple of drinks. Do you want to or not?" I asked

He nodded… "And it's on me. Come up"

"You own this place?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yep" he replied

He walked off and I followed, knowing I couldn't do what Adam had asked of me…

**So the plot thickens…**

**he plot thickens..**

**sked of me...erious?"ing up my bag ebfore cone till morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

"He's the reason you're doing this, Ricky. Remember that" Adam stated as I looked at a photo

"It's your fault he's gone. This is your debt, not mine" I hissed, not even giving him a glance

"But I've got the money and I want revenge on the Braxton's. This way I can kill two birds with one stone" he replied

"Brax is a good guy, Adam" I sighed "why can't you realise that?"

"Good guy? So good guys leave people for dead at the roadside?" he asked

"He didn't know you were dead. He wouldn't have left you if you were" I replied

"Don't let him get under your skin, Ricky" he stated "this plan won't work if you do"

"I'm not" I assured him "just tell me what you need me to do next and I'll be on my way"

"Well did you manage to plant the package?" he questioned

"No. The restaurant was too busy" I admitted

"So where is it? You're just carrying it around?" he inquired

"What else was I meant to do with it?" I asked

"You were meant to plant it at the restaurant" he sighed "you'll just have to plant it somewhere else"

"Like where?" I inquired

"His place" he informed me

"Brax's?" I asked "I can't do that, Adam"

"You're going to have to, Ricky" he replied "off you go"

BRAX'S POV:

"Didn't expect to see you again today" I admitted as I opened the door to Ricky

"Have you got the place to yourself?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "How come?"

"I thought we could take advantage of it?" she suggested, walking inside, dumping her bag on the sofa

I watched as she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She smirked and stepped towards me, leaning up on her tiptoes, kissing me softly…

"What do you say? Fancy an afternoon off?" she asked

I nodded and pulled her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me…

RICKY'S POV:

I awoke a little while later to Brax laid awake staring at the ceiling…

"I never knew a ceiling could be so interesting" I chuckled, snuggling into him

"I was waiting for you to wake up" he admitted "what was that?"

"You really need me to tell you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I sat up

"I know what it was" he replied "but why did it happen? We've not exactly put a label on this"

"Do we need to? I like you, you like me. We're just having fun" I informed him

"But you've just appeared in our lives after how long, why?" he inquired

"Brax, do we need to do this, really? Couldn't we be doing something much more fun?" I asked

"Like what?" he questioned

"Oh I don't know. I need a shower?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

He smiled and climbed out of bed… "You coming or what?"

"I'll be there in a sec" I informed him, smiling

He nodded and disappeared from the room and into the bathroom. Sneaking into the living room I reached into my bag and pulled out the package. Looking at it and towards the bathroom I knew I couldn't do it. Putting it back into my bag I sighed and made my way into the bathroom, deciding that I'd come up with some other way of making the money I needed…

**So, what do you think Ricky needs the money for?**


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving Brax's later that evening, telling him I had to work early the next morning I made my way back to Adam's beach-house, disposing of the package on the way…

"All done?" he asked as soon as I walked in

"Yep" I informed him, placing my bag on the table and making my way to the fridge

"Does he suspect anything?" he questioned

"Not a thing" I replied

"Good girl" he stated "here's your next instalment"

I swallowed as I felt him stood behind me and turned, taking the envelope of cash from him. Nodding my thanks, I hurried into my bedroom…

BRAX'S POV:

"Anyone would think you're stalking me" I chuckled as I made my way down to the beach, Ricky stood waiting for me

"Don't flatter yourself. The views are insane. It's good for photography" she informed me

I nodded… "You gonna come for a surf?"

She shook her head… "Got some photographs to take. Maybe later"

I nodded and removed my shirt, chuckling as I saw her staring at me. She sighed and shook her head and began to take pictures again as I made my way into the water…

RICKY'S POV:

The more and more time I spent with Brax, the more I realised he was nothing like Adam was saying. He was a good guy who loved his family and only wanted to do what he could to protect them. That's when I made my decision, my deal with Adam, it was over…

"You're late" Adam proclaimed as I walked into the beach-house

"Got distracted taking photographs" I informed him "see for yourself if you don't believe me"

He took my camera from my reach and began to look through the photos, seeing the dates and times that they'd been taken. Once satisfied, he handed it back to me and I set it down…

"I've got your next job" he informed me, sitting back down

"What is it?" I questioned, sitting down next to him

"I need you to transfer some money" he explained "from the Angelo's restaurant account to Connie Callaghan"

"Who's she?" I asked

"Heath's daughter's Grandma" he replied "here's the details you need"

"And how am I meant to get access to the Angelo's accounts?" I inquired

"I don't know. You'll think of something" he stated "I'm going out. I've got to see a man about a gun"

I swallowed and nodded, watching as he walked out of the beach-house and climbed into his car. Sighing heavily I rested my head back when I made the decision that I needed to leave. Standing up, I quickly hurried into my room and grabbed some clothes, shoving them into a bag before leaving the beach-house…

BRAX'S POV:

"You know, some people show up at sensible times" I chuckled as I opened the door to Ricky

"I need to talk to you" she informed me "can I come in?"

I nodded and she stepped inside, me shutting the door behind her, sitting down opposite her…

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I haven't been completely honest with you" she admitted

"Okay" I replied warily "what do you mean?"

"I've been playing you" she informed me "I've been doing jobs for Adam"

"Hang on a sec, what do you mean doing jobs for Adam?" I inquired

"He's alive, Brax. He's alive and he wants revenge on you for leaving him for dead" she informed me

I stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to process the news…

"Brax, say something, please" she begged, reaching out to touch my shoulder

I pulled away from her and stood up… "So Adam's alive and he's after me? Where exactly do you fit in?"

"He's been getting me to do jobs for him" she explained "but I haven't done any of them"

"That makes it all okay then" I proclaimed "your brother is alive and after me, Ricky"

"Which is why we need to go" she stated

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Me and you, we need to go and get away from here" she replied "he's gone to see someone about getting his hands on a gun. I'm worried what he'll do, Brax"

"So you think I can just leave and leave my family in danger?" he asked

"He's not after your family, he's after you" she informed me "he won't touch your family"

"Ricky, we both know your brother" I sighed "of course he'll come after my family"

"So what do we do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Why did you say yes to doing it in the first place?" I asked

"I need the money he's paying me" she admitted, moving some hair from her face

"Why?" I questioned

"To get my son back" she informed me "Adam had him taken away and the only way to get him back is to pay the people who have him $10,000"

"Are you serious?" I asked

She nodded, signalling yes…

"And these people that have your son, who are they?" I inquired

"I don't know exactly. Adam thought I was too young to have a child so he had him taken away when I was working one day. I came home and he was gone" she explained

I sighed and pulled her into me as tears started to fall down her cheeks… "We'll get him back, I promise"

"And what about you? What if he kills you?" she asked

"I can take care of myself" I assured her

**Can Brax really take care of himself against a hell-bent on revenge Adam? And will Ricky and Brax succeed in getting her son back from the people who have him?**


	5. Chapter 5

Brax and I walked along the beach hand-in-hand, our relationship now solidified since telling him about the whole Adam thing. We were still yet to come up with a plan which was worrying because as soon as Adam found out where I was, he'd come for me. My phone rang yet again and I pulled it out of my shorts pocket, deciding to throw it into the sea as I saw the caller ID…

"You're gonna regret that later" Brax chuckled lightly as we continued to walk

"He's been annoying me, us all night. Can't he get the message?" I questioned

"Your brother's not gonna give up" he sighed, running a hand through his hair

"What're we gonna do, Brax?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, stopping us from walking "we need to tell Heath and Casey so they can be on their guard"

"I don't wanna worry them unnecessarily" he admitted "until something happens, nothing's said"

"They're gonna notice something's wrong with you if you keep being on edge like you are now" I informed him

"I need to be on my guard at all times" he explained "just in case something does happen"

"And what happens if something does happen?" I inquired "what do we do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Stop worrying" he stated, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we carried on walking

BRAX'S POV:

Much to my annoyance, Ricky had gone out to take some photographs, claiming she'd be fine on her own, even without a phone to get in contact with me if she was in trouble. Glancing through the window as there was a knock at the door, I opened it, my parcel having being delivered…

"Why do you need a gun?" Heath's voice asked me as he walked through from the bedroom

RICKY'S POV:

"I asked you a question, why do you need a gun?" Heath's voice questioned again

Hurrying into the house… "Because of me"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" he inquired, glancing between Brax and I

"Adam's alive" I informed him "and he's been telling me to do jobs to get back at you all"

"And you've accepted this? Brax, you're an idiot" Heath proclaimed

"If you'll let me finish" I sighed

Heath nodded, signalling for me to continue…

"I haven't done any of the jobs though. When I came here as Adam asked I got to know Brax and I realised he wasn't anything like he'd said" I explained "I was going to do it because I needed the money"

"Why couldn't you just get a job like the rest of us have to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You don't have to tell him" Brax informed me

"He should know the truth" I replied, smiling reassuringly "I have a son. And when he was born Adam didn't think I was capable to take care of him so he had him taken away. The people that have him are demanding $10,000 before I get him back. I need the money, Heath"

"So you were planning on breaking this family apart? Us, your friends?" he asked

"I was, and you need to know I'm sorry. Me not doing it must count for something though?" I questioned

"I need to go out before I say something I regret" he admitted "see you later"

Brax nodded at him and he walked out, shutting the door behind him…

"Do you think we're in danger?" I asked, motioning to the gun that lay on the coffee table

"It's for safety" he informed me

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder… "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he replied, resting his arm around my shoulder, running his hand through my hair

**Will Brax need to use the gun? And will Adam come looking for Ricky?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love how intrigued you all are. Here's where the plan starts to develop…**

"I knew you'd be here" he hissed into the darkness as I was dragged down an alleyway

"I told you I wasn't playing your games anymore" I proclaimed, pulling my arm free

"How are you going to get the money to get your precious son back then?" he asked

"I don't know but I'll find a way" I informed him "I don't need you anymore"

"Because you've got Brax?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "He knows everything. No secrets now"

"And how would he feel if I went to pay him a little visit?" he inquired

"What're you going to do?" I asked worriedly

"Wait and see, little sis" he replied, chuckling as he walked away

BRAX'S POV:

"He did what?" I questioned, feeling myself getting angrier as Ricky filled me in

"I'm scared, Brax" she admitted "what do we do?"

"I think I should pay him a little visit myself" I informed her

"Brax, don't" she proclaimed "I can't lose you. We should go to the police"

"What good are they going to be?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "he managed to get free last time I had him arrested"

"I can tell them about my son and him having him taken away" she suggested

"He'll manage to talk them round, Ricky" I sighed "we've got to take action and now"

"And you're willing to do that even if it means getting yourself killed?" she asked

"I can look after myself. Just give me the address and I'll go and see him" I stated

"I can't, Brax" she sighed "I can't watch you get hurt or killed, not for me"

"It's a risk you're going to have to take" I informed her "you either give me the address or I find it another way"

RICKY'S POV:

"_It's a risk you're going to have to take. You either give me the address or I find it another way"_

I had no choice. I had to give Brax the address. Writing it down for him I watched as he walked out and straight past Heath and Kyle who were entering…

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as they walked over to the bar

"Brax has gone to see Adam" I informed them "he gave me no choice"

"You've let our brother go and see that psychopath on his own? Are you crazy?" Heath proclaimed

"Heath, calm down" Kyle sighed, holding Heath's chest "Ricky, we need that address so we can go after him"

"If you're going I'm coming with you" I informed them "I'll drive"

Both of them glanced at each other and nodded, the three of us hurrying out of the restaurant and out to my car…

BRAX'S POV:

"Darryl Braxton, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Adam chuckled as I stepped out of my car

"I could the same for you" I stated "I think we need to have a chat"

"What about? The fact that you left me for dead?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't" I informed him "I checked your pulse and there was nothing there. I thought you were dead"

"Well here I am in the flesh" he replied "what do you want to talk about? The fact you're dating my little sister?"

"It just happened" I admitted "she told me about the fact that you wanted to get revenge"

"Wanted? Past tense? I want to get revenge. I'm going to get revenge" he informed me

"And how're you going to do that exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "I know you're alive so that plan's gone to hell. Are you gonna kill me right now?"

"We'll see" he replied, smiling "can I interest you in a drink?"

RICKY'S POV:

"One of you needs to call the police" I informed them "I've got a bad feeling about this"

"If you've got a bad feeling why're you sticking to the speed limit?" Heath questioned as Kyle pulled out his phone, dialling the police, me reciting the address as he put us on speakerphone

Pressing down on the accelerator we pulled into the driveway just as a gun shot fired. Everything else was a blur. Through my tears I saw Adam being handcuffed and led away by the police and Brax being stretchered into an ambulance…

**Ooh, I'm awful, aren't I? Kinda changed the ending of this because no one was going to get hurt but I thought I'd add some more drama. Is Brax going to be okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

RICKY'S POV:

Heath, Kyle and I sped off after the ambulance, none of us saying a word. As soon as I'd parked, Heath hurried in, followed by Kyle who saw me hesitate as I held back…

"He'll want to see you" he assured me

"Will he? This is my fault" I admitted

"No it's not, it's your brother's" he proclaimed, his fists clenching by his sides "you haven't actually done anything wrong"

"I just need a few minutes" I admitted "you go in and I'll be there in a sec"

He nodded and disappeared inside to find Heath as I leant back against my car. A few minutes later I made my way inside…

"How is he?" I questioned as I located Heath and Kyle

"He's been taken to surgery" Kyle informed me as I sat down

"You shouldn't be here" Heath stated as he stared at the floor

"Heath" Kyle hissed, glancing at me

"He's right. I shouldn't be" I admitted

"Yes you should. Brax would want you here" Kyle sighed

"Let her go if she wants to, Kyle" Heath proclaimed, making us both jump

"I'm gonna go" I informed him "keep me informed, yeah?"

He glanced at Heath and then nodded and I smiled before walking away…

BRAX'S POV:

"You're very lucky, Mr. Braxton" a voice informed me "a couple more inches to the left and we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Who came in with me?" I asked

"Your brothers" the voice replied

"No one else?" I questioned

"No one that I know of" he stated "would you like to see your brothers?"

I nodded and with a nurse's help, I sat up, Kyle and Heath walking in the room…

"How you doing, bro?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he walked into the room

"Where's Ricky?" I asked, not answering his question

"She left" Kyle informed me "she didn't think she should be here"

"Why not?" I inquired

"I said so" Heath admitted "she shouldn't be. This is her fault"

"No it's not, Heath" I sighed, running my hands through my hair "it's Adam's and now he's locked up"

"If she hadn't of come back into our lives none of this would've happened" he proclaimed

"She didn't have a choice. Adam was blackmailing her so she could get the money to get her son back safe" I explained

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back to Brax's to pack up my things, Kyle walking in as I was going to leave…

"He wants to see you" he informed me as I threw my bag over my shoulder

"He does?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah. I told him I'd come and find you to tell you and I have. It's your decision whether you go or not" he explained

I nodded, putting my bag back down again… "Better go and see him then, hadn't I?"

He nodded and smiled, a smile which I reciprocated before leaving the house…

BRAX'S POV:

"I didn't think you'd come" I admitted as Ricky walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her

"I had to come and say sorry" she informed me

"You don't have to be sorry. None of this was your fault" I assured her, holding out my hand to her

"Wasn't it? Then why does it feel like it?" she questioned

"I don't know but it's not" I replied, entwining my hand with her own "Heath was just blowing off steam earlier. You know how feisty he gets"

"I know how protective he is over you guys" she admitted

"We're brothers. We have to be" I informed her "what are you gonna do about your son?"

"Honestly? I don't know" she sighed "I want him back but I need another $4,000"

"Then how about I give you it?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, I can't let you do that" she proclaimed

"Ricky, you need your son back in your life and he needs you. A child needs a Mum and a Dad, I know that better than anyone" I stated

"Well he'd have a Mum, who'd be his Dad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Me" I informed her "I wanna give this a proper go. No secrets. No lies. Just us. How about it?"

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded and she smiled, pressing her lips against mine softly…

**So Ricky's going to get her son back – I can see an emotional reunion on the cards…**


	8. Chapter 8

RICKY'S POV:

Brax had just been discharged from hospital and we were making our way into the house, Heath stepping through from the kitchen, going to say something as he saw me…

"Don't even start" Brax proclaimed "I don't have the energy to stop an argument"

"We're not gonna argue" I assured him "are we, Heath?"

Heath shook his head, signalling no… "Do you want a drink, bro?"

"Just some water please" he informed him "gotta take my painkillers"

"Ricky?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Oh no, thank you" I replied, smiling at him as I set down next to Brax "how're you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be okay once I've had these. We'll get to the bank soon too" he informed me

"We're not going until you're up to it" I proclaimed "you need to rest, you heard the doctor"

"But you need the money as soon as. How about you go and get it and take it to these people?" he suggested

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Brax nodded and pulled his wallet from his pocket, handing me his bank card…

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing him softly before leaving the house

BRAX'S POV:

Time was drawing on and Ricky still wasn't back. Heath kept asking me where she'd got to and as I dialled her number, I couldn't help but be suspicious. Could she have done a runner?

RICKY'S POV:

After withdrawing the money from Brax's account I made my way to the place I needed to be, grabbing the money from my bag before making my way to the door…

"Get in here" an unfamiliar voice proclaimed, pulling me into the building

"I'm here for my son" I informed them as they kept a hold of my arm

"Well you're not getting him" he replied "Adam's filled us in about him being thrown in jail"

"He deserved it after everything he did" I proclaimed

"And what exactly did he do?" he questioned "apart from want to get revenge on the guy that left him for dead"

"He really does have you brainwashed, doesn't he?" I asked "I just want my son and then I'll go"

"Well I'm afraid that won't be happening" he replied before tying something around my mouth

**Oh dear, so Ricky's in trouble and Brax is suspicious that she could've done a runner!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Brax, I need you. I promise you, this isn't a scam. I came to pay these guys and get my son back but they're holding me hostage because of what I did to Adam. I need you to come and save me, please"_

BRAX'S POV:

"Where's Ricky? Shouldn't she be back by now?" Heath questioned as he walked into the house

I nodded, signalling yes…

"You don't think she's done a runner with your cash, do you?" he asked

"I don't know what to think" I admitted, sighing heavily as I ran my hands over my face

"Have you tried calling her?" he inquired, sitting down on the chair next to me

"Of course I have" I proclaimed "it just rings and rings and rings"

RICKY'S POV:

"Do you want to see your son?" the person who was holding me hostage asked

I nodded, signalling yes…

"Tough" he proclaimed, laughing as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him

"You're gonna pay for this" I shouted as I heard him walk off down the corridor

BRAX'S POV:

"Still no answer?" Heath questioned

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Why don't you try and get some sleep then?" he suggested

"What if Ricky's in danger?" I inquired

"What makes you think that?" he asked

"These guys that have her son, they're dangerous. She could be in danger" I admitted

"Do you know where they are?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no when my phone started to ring, it was Ricky…

"Where the hell are you?" I asked

"Brax, I need you. I promise you, this isn't a scam. I came to pay these guys and get my son back but they're holding me hostage because of what I did to Adam. I need you to come and save me, please" she begged

"Do you know where you are?" I questioned, but the line went dead

"What was that?" Heath inquired

"It was Ricky. These guys have got her too" I informed him "we need to go and find her, Heath"

"Do you think you're fit enough to take on some big guys after having surgery?" he asked

"What else am I meant to do? Sit back and do nothing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, you let me and some of the other boys deal with it" he informed me, taking my phone from me

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Putting a tracker on Ricky's phone" he replied "that way, we'll know where she is"

"And then what?" I inquired

"We go and get her" he stated

**So Heath and Brax know Ricky's in trouble, will she and her son be rescued?**


	10. Chapter 10

"_I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for my brother. For some stupid reason, he thinks you care about him"_

HEATH'S POV:

I gathered up some of the boys and filled them in on the plan. Having put a tracker on Ricky's phone, we'd manage to track her down to an old warehouse at an industrial estate…

RICKY'S POV:

I heard a car pull up outside of the room I was locked in and then numerous pairs of footsteps on the ground. And then I was sure I heard Heath's voice…

"You three keep watch" he spoke "and the rest of us will take a look around here?"

"Heath" I shouted, hoping he'd hear me

HEATH'S POV:

"Heath" I heard Ricky's voice shout

"Heath, she's in there" one of the boys informed me, motioning to one of the lock ups

"Hand me that" I proclaimed, motioning to the crowbar in the back of the truck

Handing it to me I managed to bust the lock, opening the door to Ricky…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for my brother. For some stupid reason, he thinks you care about him" I informed her

"I do care about him" she admitted

"You wouldn't have brought all this trouble to his door if you did. Do you have any idea where your son is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He could be in any of these" she informed me "what if he's hurt, Heath?"

"Come on, he'll be okay" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "right, you three take that side, the rest of us will take this side. Where are these guys that took you?"

"They leave at night and return in the morning" she replied "Heath, I can hear him. He's over here"

RICKY'S POV:

Busting the lock on the second warehouse, Heath and I came face-to-face with my son…

"Mummy?" he questioned

"Yeah, Mummy's here" I informed him "come here, baby"

He hurried over to me and I took him into my embrace, hugging him tightly…

"Right, we need to get out of here" Heath stated "let's get the boys and go"

"Heath, I think we need to take him to the hospital. He's burning up" I admitted worriedly

"Okay" he replied "I'll grab the boys, you go to the car"

I nodded and took my son to the car, Heath and the boys meeting us there. Climbing in, we drove to the hospital…

BRAX'S POV:

"Heath, is everything okay?" I asked worriedly, picking up the house phone

"We've got Ricky and her son but we've had to bring him to the hospital. He's got a high temperature and he's been seen by the doctors now" he informed me

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can" I replied, hanging up the phone

Calling a cab, I waited impatiently outside until it pulled up, informing them where I needed to be…

RICKY'S POV:

"What have the doctors said?" Heath questioned as I walked out of the room

"They're monitoring him" I informed him "have you called Brax?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon" he replied, smiling weakly

"Thank you, and thank you for saving me and my son. I know I'm not in your good books right now" I admitted

"You're okay" he admitted "I'm just glad Brax is okay. And you and your son. What's his name?"

"Jacob" I informed him, smiling, glancing through the window into the room as the doctors examined him

"Ricky" Brax's voice proclaimed as he came through the doors

I turned to where his voice was coming from and hurried into his arms, throwing them around his neck as he hugged me tightly…

"Are you okay?" he asked, cupping my cheeks "you're not hurt, are you?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"And what about your son. Where's he?" he questioned

"In there" I informed him, motioning to the room

"Hey, come here" he sighed, hugging me again as the tears began to well up in my eyes "what have they said?"

"They're monitoring him closely" I replied "but they don't know what's wrong yet"

"Okay, until we do, we stay calm. It might be nothing" he stated, leading me to some chairs

**Is Jacob going to be okay? And what about Ricky and the Braxton's, are they out of danger yet?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss. Sharpe?" a doctor asked as he walked out of Jacob's hospital room

"That's me. Is he okay? Is my son okay?" I questioned, sitting up off Brax's lap

"He's going to be fine. He's suffering from lack of sleep and malnutrition" he informed us "we're going to have to keep him in for a couple more days under observation but he should be able to go home at the weekend"

"That soon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded…

"Thank you so much" I replied, shaking his hand as Brax did the same

"See, I told you he'd be okay. He's a fighter, just like his Mum" Brax stated, nudging me playfully

I sighed and nodded, running my hands over my face and through my hair… "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Me and Jacob, are you sure you still want us living with you? Do you still want to be a Dad to him?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

He nodded, signalling yes…

"Then I need to get organised, we need to get organised" I admitted "we need to get clothes, toys and whatever else he'll need. We need to get him a bedroom sorted too"

"Hey, calm down, yeah?" Brax asked "how about I get Bianca to come down here to keep you company whilst I go and get everything sorted?"

"Are you serious?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "What do you say?"

"Thank you. You're the best" I proclaimed

He smiled… "I'll go and ring Bianca, and I won't leave till she gets here"

I nodded and thanked him again, watching as he left the ward to dial Bianca's number. Half an hour later, she arrived on the ward, sitting down next to me…

"Heath's given me his version of events and Brax his" she informed me "I'm so sorry, Ricky"

"I'm just glad Jacob's gonna be okay" I admitted, looking at his hospital room "I honestly thought I'd lose him"

"You don't have to worry about that now" she replied, squeezing my hand "you're lucky to have Brax, you know?"

"I know" I assured her, smiling "he's the best. Even after everything I've done. What about Heath? Is he gonna be okay with me and Jacob living there?"

"He will be, in time. And if he's not, he'll just have to lump it" she informed me, chuckling

BRAX'S POV:

"Have you robbed a toy store or something?" Heath questioned as he walked into the house

"No, but I might have gone a little overboard" I admitted "what do 3-year olds like?"

"Hang on a sec, Ricky and her spawn are moving in here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes they are" I informed him "my house, my rules. Like it or lump it"

"Are you forgetting everything she's done?" he asked "she was gonna double cross you, Brax"

"Yes, was. But she didn't because she couldn't. Heath, you're just gonna have to accept the fact that Ricky and I are together and we're happy and we're gonna make a go of this. Either that or find yourself somewhere else to live" I proclaimed, making my way into the bedroom with some of the toys and things I'd bought

RICKY'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Brax as he walked back into the ward, coffees and food for me and Bianca in hand

"How's he doing?" he asked, motioning to Jacob's hospital room

"Good" I informed him "do you want to meet him?"

"Can I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep. Probably best before he goes to sleep" I replied "come on"

Taking his hand, I led him into the room and over to Jacob's bed…

"Jake, there's someone I'd like you to meet" I informed my son, stroking the hair from his face "this is Brax"

"Is he my Daddy?" he asked

"He's going to be, baby. If that's what you want?" I questioned

He nodded and I looked up and smiled at Brax as his arm wrapped around my waist…

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. Your Mummy's told me a lot about you" Brax informed him

He smiled and I continued to stroke his hair till he fell asleep…

"Do you wanna get home and get a good night's rest?" Brax inquired as we left the room

"I don't think I should leave him" I admitted "what if he has a nightmare?"

"The doctors and nurses will be here for him, he won't be alone" he assured me "you need to sleep because you'll be no use to him if you end up in hospital too, will you?"

I shook my head, signalling no...

"Then that's settled. Let's go home and I'll bring you back first thing tomorrow" he assured me

I smiled… "I don't deserve you"

"Well you're stuck with me" he informed me, leaning down to kiss me softly

**Only one or two more chapters of this story unfortunately. Thanks for all the positive feedback as always, you guys rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

RICKY'S POV:

Arriving back at Brax's we walked in the front door as Heath and Bianca made their way out of the bedroom…

"What have you been doing in there?" Brax asked, throwing his keys down onto the table

"Come and see" Heath informed us, making their way back into the bedroom

Glancing at each other Brax and I followed Heath them, stopping outside Casey's old bedroom, which was now transformed into Jacob's room…

"Did you do all this?" I asked

"Yeah" Bianca informed us "do you like it?"

"I love it and so will Jacob, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging them both

They smiled as I pulled away…

"What changed your mind?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Your ultimatum and me and this one had a chat" he admitted, motioning to Bianca "I shouldn't have said what I said, Ricky, I'm sorry"

"You had every right to be angry" I replied "I understand. You were protecting your family"

"But still, I should've realised it was all Adam" he stated "I really am sorry"

"Stop saying sorry. It's not in your vocabulary and it's weird" I admitted "thank you, Heath"

He smiled and took Bianca's hand… "We're gonna go and get some food. Do we need to bring anything back?"

"No, I'll shop tomorrow" I informed them "see you"

Brax placed his hand on Heath's shoulder as he made his way past us, smiling thankfully at him before he and Bianca walked out of the house, leaving Brax and I standing outside Jacob's room…

"I can't believe they've done all this" I admitted "it's amazing"

"My brother's full of surprises nowadays" he informed me "how about I get us some food and then we get to bed?"

"Darryl Braxton's going to cook?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I leant against the doorframe

He nodded and smiled… "What do you fancy?"

"Something simple" I replied, following him into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, watching him root through the fridge to find us something

Half an hour later, Brax sat chicken and rice down in front of me, sitting down opposite me…

"Do you think Jacob's okay?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

"The hospital would've called if he weren't, but how about after this, you ring and see if he's okay and I go for a shower?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded in agreement and entwined my hand with his. When we'd finished, as Brax said he went off for a shower and I phoned the hospital, checking in on Jacob. Just as I knew, he was sound asleep. Just as I was about to lock the front door, Heath and Bianca walked in…

"Off to bed?" Heath questioned

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow" I informed them "night"

"I'll make sure we're not too loud with the TV" Bianca replied "night"

I smiled and made my way into Brax's room, shutting the door behind me. Stripping myself of my clothes I changed into one of Brax's t-shirts and climbed into bed, waiting for him as he finished showering…

"There's somewhere else we need to go tomorrow too" I informed him as he climbed into bed next to me, me curling into his side

"Where's that then?" he asked, resting the back of his head on his arm

"Back to mine and Adam's old place" I admitted "all my clothes and things are there"

He stayed silent for a moment… "Okay"

"I can do it on my own if you want?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I sat up to look at him

"No, I'll be okay" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly "we'll go in the morning and then we'll go and get Jacob from the hospital"

I nodded in agreement… "Thank you, for everything"

He smiled and I kissed his lips softly, resting my head on his chest before quickly falling asleep, exhaustion having hit…

**Will all be okay with Jacob leaving the hospital and coming home to live with Brax, Ricky, Heath and Bianca in Summer Bay? Find out next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my last week of updates until the 10****th**** June as I'm on holiday so I'll try and update as much as I can…**

Bringing Jacob home from the hospital to somewhere I knew he'd be safe was a weight off my shoulders. Entering the house Jacob froze for a moment and I bent down to his level…

"It's okay, baby. No one's going to hurt you here, I promise" I assured him, smiling

"Promise?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I promise. And if anyone tries to, Brax and his brothers will be here to protect us" I replied

"Is that true, Brax?" Jacob questioned, looking up at Brax who was stood behind us

"Yep" he informed him, smiling "would you like to meet them now?"

Jacob glanced at me and I smiled reassuringly, him glancing back at Brax and nodding…

"Well how about we go and find them?" he suggested "I think they'll be down at the beach"

"Can I, Mum?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's fine by me, as long as you stay with Brax at all times. No wandering off, okay?" I asked

He nodded and smiled…

"Come on then, mate. Let's go" Brax proclaimed, bending down so Jacob could climb onto his shoulders

Turning back to me, he kissed me softly, earning a grunt of disgust from Jacob and Brax and I pulled away chuckling, and I watched them with a smile on my face as they walked off to the beach…

BRAX'S POV:

"You see those two over there?" I asked Jacob, motioning to Heath and Casey who were just coming out of the water "they're my brothers"

Jacob smiled at me and we waited for Heath and Casey to join us where we were waiting…

"Jacob, this is Heath and Casey. Guys, say hello to Jacob, he's Ricky's son" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you, Jacob" Heath greeted him, holding his hand out to shake

Smiling at the interaction, Jacob shook his hand…

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob. I'm Casey, the better one of my brothers" Casey introduced himself

Jacob laughed and shook Casey's hand too...

"What do we do now, Brax?" Jacob questioned, glancing up at me

"We can do whatever you want, mate. Do you wanna go home?" I asked

He shook his head, signalling no and motioned towards the diner… "Can we go up there please? I want ice-cream"

Heath, Casey and I laughed and I nodded, bending down again for Jacob to get onto my shoulders and we made our way up the beach and into the diner…

"Morning, boys" Irene greeted us "and who's this handsome little chap?"

"Irene, this is Jacob, he's Ricky's son. Jacob, this is Irene" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you Jacob" she stated, smiling widely as I set Jacob on the floor

"Nice to meet you too. What flavours of ice-cream do you have?" he questioned

Irene chuckled… "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you?"

Jacob nodded and followed Irene to the ice cream freezer at the end of the diner…

"How's he doing?" Heath asked once they were out of earshot

"Okay I think" I informed him "Jacob seems happy and Ricky's happy, that's what matters"

Heath and Casey smiled at me as Jacob walked back over…

"You chosen your ice cream?" I asked as Heath placed our order

He nodded… "Mint chocolate chip"

"Good choice" Casey proclaimed "that's my favourite too. We're awesome"

Jacob laughed as Irene handed him his ice-cream cone…

RICKY'S POV:

I'd just finished tidying up the house when Brax and Jacob walked in, followed by Heath and Casey…

"Mummy, I've got my own bodyguards" Jacob proclaimed

"Yes you have. How was he?" I asked Brax as he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Good as gold. He met Irene and everyone else at the diner and they love him" he informed me

I smiled widely and sighed with relief… "I was worried"

"Nothing to be worried about" he replied "he's fine. Everything's fine"

I nodded in agreement and smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly… "Do you want to see your bedroom, Jacob? Heath and his girlfriend worked really hard on doing it all up for you"

He nodded and smiled, taking my hand as I led him down the corridor and to his bedroom. Opening the door I smiled as I saw a wide smile emerge on his face…

"Thank you, Heath" he proclaimed

"How come my room was never this cool when I lived here?" Casey questioned

Brax and I rolled our eyes and walked into Jacob's room where he was rooting through all his toys. Watching him for a while, we left him to it. Making our way back into the living room we sat down on the sofa, Brax handing me a beer from the fridge…

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"I can't help thinking something's going to go wrong" I admitted, taking a sip of my beer

"Listen to me, okay? Everything's fine, Jacob's fine and we're fine. This is how it's gonna be from now on" he assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"I hope you're right" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder

**Is Ricky right to be worried? **


	14. Chapter 14

RICKY'S POV:

I was awoken at I don't know what time that night by Jacob shaking me gently... "Why're you out of bed, Mr?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare" he whispered

"Baby" I sighed "no one's going to hurt you now, remember?"

He nodded...

"Can I come and sleep with you and Brax?" he asked

I glanced at a sleeping Brax and nodded, pulling back the covers so Jacob could snuggle into my embrace. Wrapping my arms around him tightly, I stroked my hand through his hair until his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep, and then again I let myself succumb to sleep…

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning I awoke to see Ricky and Jacob still fast asleep. Smiling to myself I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Bianca and Heath sat at the breakfast table…

"I noticed Jacob's bedroom door was open, is he okay?" Heath questioned as I grabbed myself a juice from the fridge

"Yeah, I think he must've had a nightmare in the night though. He's in our bed" I informed him

"Must be difficult to adjust after so long the way he was" he sighed, finishing off his cereal

"Let's not talk about it, yeah?" I asked "I think it's best if we all try and forget what happened and put it behind us. Fresh start for everyone, yeah?"

Heath and Bianca nodded in agreement as Ricky and Jacob made their way into the kitchen…

"Morning, little guy. How did you sleep?" I questioned Jacob as he climbed up to sit at the table

"Better with Mummy, thank you" he replied as Bianca poured him some juice and organised him some cereal

"Jacob, how would you like to spend the day with me and your Uncle Heath?" Bianca suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm not too sure" Ricky admitted, turning away from the worktop

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Bianca assured her "we'll just take him to the beach, we'll go for a swim, play some soccer and build some sandcastles, yeah?"

"Please, Mummy" Jacob proclaimed

I wrapped my arm around Ricky and she looked up at me, worry on her face…

"They'll be fine with him" I assured her, rubbing her arm up and down soothingly

"Okay, if you're sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Bianca

"Of course we're sure. Right, Heath?" Bianca inquired, nudging Heath

"Yep, I'm up for a day building sandcastles" he informed Ricky, smiling

RICKY'S POV:

After getting Jacob organised and dressed for his day at the beach with Bianca and Heath I made my way into the kitchen as he played in his bedroom…

"You've got no need to worry, you know!" Heath assured me as he walked out of his bedroom

"Don't I? I'm afraid every time someone knocks at the door" I admitted

"Don't be. Jacob and you are perfectly safe here, I promise. Brax, Casey and I won't let anything happen to either of you" he informed me

"Even after everything I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That was Adam, not you. Besides, you didn't actually do anything he asked you. That counts for something" he replied

"When is my fear gonna stop?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe when you start accepting the fact that you're safe now and so is your son?" he suggested

I inhaled and exhaled before nodding, smiling weakly as Brax walked into the room…

"Everything okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at both of us

"Yep, we were just talking about what he, Bianca and Jacob are gonna be doing" I informed him

"They'll have a great day" he replied "Jacob's stoked"

"I know" I stated, chuckling as he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around me

"I'm gonna go and see what's taking Bianca so long" Heath informed us, smiling as he walked from the room

**What sorta stuff can Brax, Ricky and Jacob do together? Thought it was time Jacob also had some bonding time with his Uncle Heath and Auntie Bianca. Let me know what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't believe this" I proclaimed as I looked through my diary at my work schedule

"What's up?" Brax asked, coming to stand behind me, his hands resting on the back of my chair

"I've got a shoot this morning and this afternoon. One in Yabbie Creek and one in Manly. I'm meant to be picking Jacob up from school and then taking him out for a treat" I explained "I'm gonna have to cancel"

"No you won't" Brax informed me "this is your career. You do the shoots. Jacob and I will be fine"

"Brax, I can't keep relying on you to look after him all the time" I sighed "it's not fair"

"But you're not relying on me, are you? I'm offering. You're going to do these shoots and then when you get home tonight, dinner will be on the table" he replied

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm sure. Hadn't you better go and get yourself organised seeing as though you have to be in Yabbie Creek in an hour?" he suggested

I glanced at my schedule and nodded, kissing him quickly before hurrying into the bedroom to get organised…

BRAX'S POV:

Pulling up outside Jacob's school I made my way into the playground, waiting with the other parents. Five minutes later, Jacob come running over to me and I picked him up, placing him on my shoulders…

"Hey, bud. So where do you wanna go?" I asked as we walked back to the car

"To the diner" he informed me "I want ice-cream"

"The diner it is then" I replied, setting him down on his feet as he climbed into the car

Making sure he was strapped in I climbed into the driver's seat and switched some music on, laughing as Jacob started to sing along on and started the engine, driving off towards the Bay…

"Hello, boys, what can I get for you?" Irene asked

"Our usual please, Irene" I informed her, smiling as I pulled out my wallet

Nodding, Irene prepared our order and after I'd paid, we went to sit down. Ten minutes later, Irene sat our food and drink down in front of us…

"Brax" Jacob questioned as we tucked in

"Yes, mate?" I asked, glancing at him

"Do you love my Mummy?" he inquired

"What makes you ask that?" I questioned, a little shocked

"I heard Uncle Heath telling Auntie Bianca that he loved her. Do you love my Mummy?" he asked again

"Well love's a complicated thing, mate" I informed him "it takes a long time for it to grow and for you to realise but I think I'm getting there"

"So how come Uncle Heath's telling Auntie Bianca he loves her then?" he questioned

"They've been together a really long time, bud" I replied "so he knows how he feels for certain"

"When do you think you'll know for certain?" he asked

I laughed lightly… "I'm not too sure, mate. There's no time limit for it unfortunately"

He nodded and went back to eating his food, Heath and Casey joining us a few minutes later…

RICKY'S POV:

"Where's Jacob?" I asked as I walked through the door to see dinner laid out for me and Brax

"In bed watching a film" he informed me "he's had a bath and he's been fed. I do okay, don't I?"

"You do better than okay. Did you boys have a good day?" I questioned, kissing him softly

"Yeah, we went to the diner and ate, and he was questioning me" he admitted

"What about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I grabbed myself a drink from the fridge

"About us" he informed me "about whether I loved you or not"

"And what did you say to him?" I inquired, turning to face him, a smile on my face

"I told him I'm getting there" he replied "how do you feel about that? About me for that matter?"

"I'm getting there too" I admitted, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist, mine going up to wind around his neck "I'm just gonna go and see Jacob and say goodnight"

"Don't be long. Dinner's almost ready" he informed me, pecking my lips softly

I nodded and disappeared into Jacob's room, smiling as I stood in the doorway as I saw him fast asleep. Switching his DVD off and putting it back into it's case and back on his bookcase, I kissed his forehead and pulled the covers further around him, leaving the door ajar before entering the living room again, unable to believe how lucky I was…

**Thank you to everyone but this is the final chapter – it was only ever gonna be a short story so I hope you've enjoyed it! Who knows?! There may be a sequel…**


End file.
